The Colkiverse Theory
The Colkiverse Theory is the term for the concept of there being multiple colkiverses, defining the seperate canons. Colkiverse A: Canonverse This colkiverse is the main universe, where most events happen when confirmed as canon by the creator. Most material falls into this universe, such as Slug-Man, Ocean Commotion, Bionic Badger, The Roman Film and Yr Arf Dirgel. Colkiverse B: Badverse In this universe, everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong. There are no master and no kings, everything is a tumultous chaos. Notably, the Kill Phil movies occur in this universe. Bunny: Gore Justice also occurs in this universe. Other notable events are: * When asked by Mysterious Shadowy Figure to kill Doctor Cobra, Bill agreed. Thusly, the Bio-Slime Monster did not lose control, Agent Questionmark was gravely wounded, and the age-old rivalry between the Cobras and Larges heated up once again, with violent consequences. * Pete Porkins did not become Slug-Man, and instead was horribly disfigured by the Bio-Slime Acid Cannon. * The SGA successfully brainwashed Glan Sterling and became their violent, chaos-causing puppet. * SCORCH is trapped underground, as Minotro could not tame her and bring her to the UNWD, and is slowly growing more and more powerful and unstable. * Coughlin Quickley absorbed his twin in the womb and survived birth, as opposed to not surviving as he was too weak. He went on to be put under gruelling military testing. * Due to the weakness of any opposition, Komodo succeeds in maintaining his Gehren Island Experiment, killing and torturing many of his own subjects. * Stella has a neat-ass eyepatch. We don't know why. Time-travel kerfuffles can lead to these events taking place, in which case Pandimensional Timekeepers must rectify the kerfuffle and prevent Colkiverses A and B from meshing. Colkiverse C: Crazyverse Everything is canon. Everything. Grav Guy is a goat. Cobra was a test tube baby. The UNWD sings up-tempo musical numbers to welcome new members. Julia Douglas uses the front of being a 'potato farmer' to sell hard drugs. Every wacky headcanon the fans can think of happens here until they're confirmed, such as the 'Man With the Golden Toenail' joke that made its way into canon. Colkiverse D: Doctorverse This is where the Colki Who series happens. It is shown to overlap with Colkiverse A, specifically the Roman Film (as seen in the Roman Episode). In this universe, the progress of events is similar to that in canon Doctor Who as opposed to the wacky events of the Colkiverse, and time travel was invented by ancient time-ruling regenerating aliens instead of a frog wearing shorts. Colkiverse E: Errolverse This mysterious universe features the life and crimes of Errol Arbuthnott/Count Eskimo. It is sometimes referred to as the 'Steamverse' due to Errol's planet's civilisation being mostly run on steam power, having a vaguely Victorian culture and also being the only universe to have the material 'flammerite' which is useful for powering their technology. Colkiverse F: The Alterverses Strangely, this universe is split into many smaller universes (also considered timelines or dimensions). The line of canon follows Colkiverse A to a point, but with significant changes to the universe in each sub-timeline, such as: * Changed genders * Changed species * Changed alignments * Altered ages (in reference to other characters, for example a character who was previously older now being the same age, or in reference to time period, so a character who would have been an adult at a certain point in time is now a child, et cetera.) * Alterations to key events, for the better or worse, but not great enough to cause huge timeline diversion. * Role/occupation alterations * Characters moved around in timelines, see specifically Foresight: The End of the Future ... and so on, and so forth. These alternate universes are less chaotic than Colkiverse C, and are truer to canon, with only the one alteration per universe, as opposed to Colkiverse C's madcap mishmash of mayhem. Colkiverse M: The Mechverse In this catastrophic universe, a war between the Martians and the Plutonians was triggered over 65 million years ago by a breakdown in the Parnjeyan Treaty. The battle continued until both sides ran out of resources on their home planets, but restarted in the 21st century. Notable cyborg characters originating from here include: * overpowered T-Rex/cyborg hero Epica * Snake-cyborg Evilio * More snake cyborgs: Wretzhed, Spitezor and Venemox Colkiverse ND: Apocalyptiverses 'Nearly Destroyed', this universe's version of Earth suffered some sort of cataclysm at some point in the 21st Century, and characters seen from here are generally from a hundred years-approx after this. Notable characters originating from here include: * Murster Jihon, Luhsi Hendes and Prehton Ester * Freeworld-President Thomas A. Morales * Post Man, who later somehow found a way to escape his hellish reality and entered Colkiverse A. Colkiverse R (Arrr): Pirateverse Due to chaotic mass flooding in Colkiverse B, after a catastrophic wormhole accident, a second wormhole was opened to prevent the destruction of Colkiverse B and imbalancing of reality. The flooding was drained to an Alterverse (Colkiverse F), creating a flooded world where only the highest ground remained and many were forced to take to the seas. This ignited the Diamond Age of piracy, with resources becoming short and everyone becoming sea-farers. Notably, Dr Margaret Periwinkle's Colkiverse A scenario is reversed; in this universe, she was a pirate captain, was marooned by her crew, then sustained a head injury. This caused her great distress, shaking her courage, and she lost her sea legs (and real legs), becoming a landlubbing prostheticist. Colkiverse Z: Zombieverse Similar to Colkiverse ND, however the apocalypse here was, very definitely, caused by a zombie outbreak. Zombie outbreaks never happen in any other Colkiverse, 'cos this one's got it all. Travel and Anomalies between Colkiverses Panuniversal travel has only been mastered by ancient trained pandimensional beings. It is very difficult to travel from colkiverse A to colkiverses C, D or E, but it is easier to travel to colkiverse B and easier still to travel to F, since the events branch from the original canon of Colkiverse A. Travel between Colkiverses A and F have also been achieved through botched 'diagonal' time travel, sneaking up on pandimensional beings and going 'Boo!', and untrained toaster-fixing. Colkiverse B can be travelled to via Count Eskimo's technology, or by 'time-travel kerfuffle', or, in the case of the Quickley twins, through mirrors. Travel to Colkiverses C, D and E have been mastered only by ''very ''well-trained pandimensional beings (Xem and Poneoira of the Pandimensional Council, for example, who specialise in pathmaking and ambling aimlessly respectively), but can also be done with Count Eskimo's assistance. What a guy. SwagLord seems to be aware of the separate Colkiverses, and is aware of his alter selves, but has no way of travelling between the Colkiverses, so far as can be told. If an anomaly in a universe's timeline is created (through time travel or meddling, for example) then the problem is solved by pandimensional beings in seperate corridors of the 'Time Hall'. If the problem cannot be found, or escalates to the point where the universe cannot heal naturally from its effects, then that universe will be frozen, with its designated Pandimensional Guardian dutied with finding and fixing the anomalies by hand, regardless of how long the task may take. Category:IRL Category:Browse